Strike Destiny
The Un-holy fusion of Tahar'ok (SMU) and Strike Naju, Strike Destiny was one of the most powerful warriors to ever grace the battlefield and certifiably able to KILL YOU TO DEATH. Weapons *Buster Cannon - Mounted on his left arm, Strike Destiny's Buster Cannon could tear armour, shields... you name it. It had a low capacity, however, and therefore could only be used sparingly. It was destroyed by Wing Justice. *Dragon Head - Formed from Ta'harok's head and a pair of pincers, The Dragon Head can fly off and grab, cut and tear opponents, or act as a buckler for him. *Demon Claws - Strike Destiny's hands are sharp claws. They have two modes: Short Claw, which is better for stabbing, gripping and crushing, and Long Claw, which is perfect for slashing. *Twin swords - A pair of energized swords which can electrocute targets. Because there are two, he can trap a target between them and slowly electrocute them, or combine them into a staff, increasing the power output by 250%. *Eye Beams - Complimentary eye beams, designed mainly for warning shots, but are perfect for getting out of the grip of enemies. *Raiser Cannon - An improved, much more powerful version of the Buster Cannon with a scope. It can lock into Strike Destiny's arm for accuracy of up to 0.1 MOA at ranges exceeding 10,000 km. It can shoot from the surface of a planet and attack targets in space without fear of retaliation. Abilities *NOVA and NOVA Full Burst Modes - Inherited from Ta'harok, the NOVA and NOVA Full Burst Modes allow him to convert light into RX Particles and control them. *DAL Trial System - Inherited from Strike Naju, the DAL Trial System allow him to control nearby DAL units. *Omega Mode - By shedding his excess armour and weapons, Strike Destiny can become a much faster, more agile warrior. History Strike Destiny was somehow formed by Ta'harok and Strike Naju. His first act was to attack Yon, and he was almost about to kill him when Feldt appeared and forced him not to. He revealed his Jet Form and flew off, leaving Yon. His next act was to "settle an old score". His traitorous former minion Veyr was about to assume control of Naju's organization, the Demicons. In a daring surprise attack he eradicated both Veyr and the Demicon's ship. Ready to fufiill Ta'harok's promise to Klak to help him defeat Uterio, he prepared to destroy Serecio's ship. However, he was attacked en route by Wing Justice, who was a fusion of the Demicons. After a hard fight he finally destroyed Wing Justice, unveiling his Omega mode in the progress. He almost destroyed the Nakamura, as well, but because of its huge size only a chunk was blown off. He eventually made his way to The Prophecy to collect a shipment of Biometal ordered by Naju. In the following 1,227 word post, He was betrayed by Vincente and Kakamu got a new body. He absorbed the biometal with his spark, forming the Matrix of Ascension. Sadly, it seems that Strike Destiny was a combination formed to end Klak's life, as Naju and Tahar'ok were his frenemies. When Strike Destiny attempted to attack, D-Klak killed him. Trivia *Being the fusion of Ta'harok, who could go head-to-toe with Blackout, and Naju, who is a great being, It is not unreasonable to consider Strike Destiny the most powerful conventional warrior in existance, excluding super-beings such as The Architect (whom Blackout beat up). *Strike Destiny's legs contain roughly as many points of articulation as the rest of his body put together. *Strike Destiny's colours have no coherence and some parts seem tacked on. This was a deliberate design choice. *With the exception of most of Ta'harok's skeleton and some spikes, Strike Destiny fully uses all pieces from both the Ta'harok and Strike Naju MOCs. Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Characters controlled by John Sheppard Category:Deceased